Sleeping With a Stripper
by LOCKandK3Y
Summary: Lucy is a college student and her roommate, Gray, is a male entertainer.


anonymous: Graylu; Prompt – "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Summary: Lucy is a college student and her roommate, Gray, is a male entertainer.

Sleeping With a Stripper

Hello! My name is Lucy Heartfilia! I am seventeen years old and a first year student at Magnolia University. I know I am young for a college student, but that is because I had started my school education a year early, I'll actually be turning eighteen next month.

Speaking of "eighteen" that is actually the age of my roommate, Gray Fullbuster. He is also a first-year student in the arts department, he actually plays the guitar quite well and is a magnificent dancer. As by "dancer", that is actually his part time job. Gray is a pole dancer at one of the night clubs; apparently because they serve alcohol at the booths, it is deemed a "pants-on" strip club, meaning that the underwear never come off for the sake of its employees.

Not that they stay on in his everyday life… Gray Fullbuster has a habit and, as his roommate, it isn't uncommon for me to get a glimpse of his unintentual nudity.

Gray strips whether it be on command or off. Most of the time, he is not even aware of when he begins losing his clothing. This is where my life comes back into play as I pick up yet another lone sock from the flat of our kitchen counter.

"Gray is going to be home late again, huh?" I grumble, tossing the white fabric towards the laundry room just across the hall. "That means we won't be sharing dinner. I wonder if he's ate already."

By this time in fall, the skies are already darken and night is upon us as I rummaged through the fridge for ingredients to make stew.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it if I leave some extra."

Traditionally, the two would not see each other often, both having different schedules in the day. Lucy would study, go to class and work during the daylight, and sleep soundly once night fell. Gray would sleep in, head to classes around the afternoon and work throughout the late hours.

But in the days' time was allowed for the two to have similar breaks, they would spend it playing games, tutoring the other or sharing a meal in good company.

Lucy truly cherished those memories, Gray being at his calmest and herself not as stressed. They would tell stories at the table, laugh on the sofa and even have midnight escapades shopping for ice cream at the 24-hour open corner stores.

Gray would try to keep her up on Saturday nights, and Lucy would chastise him for playing his instruments rather than study for his Sociology exam. They would bake together, tease and tickle each other, comfort the other, all the things that good roommates would do.

It amused Lucy as she walked down memory lane, stirring at the stew leisurely. A slight smile would make it to her lips as she poured herself a bowl, letting the rest of the pot cool before packing Grays portion away.

Before long, Lucy had finished her dinner, the television turned off, textbooks closed and lights dimmed out. Darkness swallowed the air of night, the stars sparkling and the moon shining above as the blonde was lulled asleep under paten sheets, serene sounds displaying her slumber.

The time read four in the morning when the front door became unlocked, another body entering the small apartment. With grumbled noise and the dropping of a coat, the light of the kitchen came on to give sight for Gray. He stumbled through the fridge, looking to find an early morning snack.

With glee, he looked at the bowl of stew which sat on the top shelf in appreciation. Grays stomach rumbled of hunger as he scarfed the meal down cold without heating it beforehand.

Without much thought, the stripper found himself walking the down the hall, losing his skin tight shirt where he passed his room. Tonight, no matter the time, he was in an affectionate mood, willing to give attention to his friend whether she liked it or not. Accept it, she will though as he rattled the knob of Lucy's door mindlessly.

The hinges gave no hesitation nor squeak as it crack open, allowing Gray entrance into the lady room. By the time he made it to the foot of her bed he was only in boxers as he crawled in. Gray found himself by Lucy's side, arms encircling her waist as he brought them closer together.

"Luce..!" He whined not so quietly, tugging at her loose strands of hair.

"Wake up," he pleaded, burrowing his head between her shoulder blades with an undignified scowl.

The girl only groaned, fidgeting at the warmth of the body behind her. She tightened hold of the comforter, wrapping it further around not only hers but, unconsciously, Grays body as well.

"Gray," Lucy pouted, turning her groggy eyes toward the ebony haired young man. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Gray hummed in response. "I'm always naked," he deadpanned.

"I have to get up in two hours…" Lucy cried, attempting to wiggle out of Grays arms.

"Get up now then…" Gray replied, his grip too strong for her as his eyelids began to close.

"Meany!" Lucy pouted more, furrowing her brows in frustration. "Why should you sleep than?!"

"Hmm…"

Lucy sighed, listening to Gray snore, her being still tired and too weak to argue anymore. No, there was no way she would stay up 'til she needed to prepare for the day, not when she had a body holding her down.

Wake up? Why? Gray couldn't even stay up, so why should she?


End file.
